


Proper Prom Attire

by xoxoMouse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing?, Drew is a good friend fight me about it, Fluff, High School AU, It's ooc for Nico but honestly I just wanted it to be cute so sue me, M/M, Mortal AU, OOC, Rick did her dirty, good feelings, solangelo, under 1000 words, we love a cute little story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoMouse/pseuds/xoxoMouse
Summary: Will would do…well, anything to make Nico comfortable–although some of his attempts do get a bit outlandish at times.





	Proper Prom Attire

Will dug his nails into the palm of his hand to keep from squirming. “You’re cutting up my back with that zipper, Tanaka.”

Drew huffed. “Sorry, princess, didn’t have time to have the waist let out for you.” She grunted, giving the tab one last yank until it  _ finally  _ zipped up, resting in between Will’s shoulder blades. “You’re lucky that I have a dress that fits you in the first place.

Will let himself exhale and found the dress was eager to squeeze the air out of his lungs. Oh great, this was definitely sustainable. Yup. Perfect. The things he did for love. He looked at himself in the mirror, made up like a doll and the dress--oh gods the dress. It was this sliver, sparkly thing with a plunging neckline that hugged his body tight like a straight jacket. The things he did for love.

“Yes, yes, I know. Thank you again. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

She rolled her eyes. “I know.”

The pumps she threw at his chest knocked the wind out of him ( _ again.)  _ “Put those on and meet me in the car.”

If the dress wasn’t keeping him rigid, Will’s whole body would have sunk when he examined the heels. More inches than he was excited to handle at the moment. He sighed and resigned himself to buckling the straps around his ankles and wobbled after Drew.

“We might have a problem!” He called after her.  _ Gods,  _ he’d never realized how uneven the floorboards of her house were until now. “I really don’t think I can sit down in this dress!”

When he made it outside he saw the scene laid out before him: Drew, smirking, patting the backseat of the open car. “Yup. Didn’t think so--lay down.”

*** 

Will reminded himself why he was doing this the whole way over to Nico’s.

_ I love my boyfriend. This is the only way to convince him I love him. He is worth 1000 times this much effort and I am lucky to have him and I love him and-- _

The car pulled to a stop and Will’s forehead slammed into the back of the passenger seat. 

“Ow,” he groaned, as Drew began to pull him out. She looped an arm around his neck and walked him to the door to keep him from falling on his face.

“Thanks,” he whispered gratefully after they were up the porch’s steps. Three feet never seemed so daunting before. 

“Yeah, well, I spent an hour doing your makeup. It looks better on you than the pavement.” Will rolled his eyes and she punched him on the arm. “Good luck, Princess! Give him the ‘ol razzle dazzle--I’ll be in the car.”

So that was how he ended up on Maria di Angelo’s porch at 11pm in full prom getup. His best decision? Debatable. That was going to depend on how the next ten minutes went. 

Nico answered the door looking disheveled and like he’d been crying, eyes puffy, hair way messier than usual. His eyes went wide when he took in what Will was wearing.

“Okay, let me explain,” Will said. “Oh. Wow you’re short right now.”

Nico’s mouth hung open. “I think it’s probably because you’re wearing  _ stripper shoes. _ ”

Will frowned. “These were the only ones in Drew’s Mom’s closet that fit--nevermind. Listen, I love you, Nico. I know you’re scared of us being the only gay couple at prom. I’m nervous, too. And if after all of this you want to stay home and watch Love Simon instead I’ll be happy to do that with you, but I don’t want you to miss out on this just because some assholes at school might call us names. I love you and if I have to dress like a girl so we can blend in at this stupid ass hetero prom, I’ll do it! I’ll do anything for you because I don’t want to do anything without you.”

There were tears slipping down Nico’s cheeks. “Will, sweetie, honey, I love you so much but this is  _ not  _ a good way to blend in at prom--Babe you’re pushing 6’6 in those heels please take them off.”

“Oh thank the god,” he said, leaning down to undo the buckles. “I was dying.”

Nico tackled him in a hug that definitely would have sent them both tumbling to the ground if he was still wearing the Hell shoes. Will held him tightly, running a hand through his soft brown curls. 

“Does this mean you’ll come to prom with me?” There was a muffled response spoken into his chest. “Nico?” Between his boyfriend and the dress, he could barely breathe.

“Yes, yes you sap! I’ll go to prom with you!”

Nico pulled him down by his neck and met his lips in the middle, lips warm and soft and--they jumped at the blaring car horn.

“Wrap it up!” Drew yelled. “I have a final tomorrow!”

Will flipped her off and leaned down to pepper Nico’s face with kisses.

“Stop it!” Nico squealed. “Stop it, I love you now go  _ home!” _

Will looked down at his boyfriend, cheeks red under the glow of the porchlight and the moon, smile brighter than the stars themselves, and he knew he could never be happier than he was with Nico di Angelo.


End file.
